Book One
by WinterShadow
Summary: After Gudrun's defeat, life is beginning to improve, even for Kari. But the other Snow-walkers are not about to let him go so easily. They need a ruler, and are going to get one, even if they have to kidnap him. But why the desperation? (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** The Snow Walker Trilogy and any familiar character belong to Catherine Fisher. The title will change once I think up one fitting enough.

* * *

Never before had he felt so alive. Never before had he lived without fear of those around him.

Never before had he been in love...

Kari couldn't help but sneak a glance at his fiancée where she rode beside him. She caught him and flashed a warm, loving smile, her long, sable braid swishing as her horse galloped and as her sharp brown eyes sparkled in the eerie light of the setting sun.

He could hardly believe this. It felt like a dream, this delightful peace and almost weightless happiness.

He was to be wed, and to the fiery young Valkyrie who had been his pillar of strength during his clashes with Gudrun. And now that the witch was sealed away, much like she had once done to him, the two of them had began to focus on other matters, such as the strange fluttering sensations in their stomachs and the sudden bashfulness when around each other.

Finally, after months of playing hide-and-seek with these new emotions, the teens decided to suck it up and confront them head-on. They sought the advice of trusted elders and received the explanation:

They were in love...

Jessa, of course, took it better. Kari had never experienced such a thing before and yet he knew, as the male in all this, he had to be the one to take the reins. Wulfgar, upon hearing the news, ordered an ornate ring to be forged. The Jarl loved to spoil his friends and Kari was often the receiver of his gifts, no matter how much he politely declined, feeling awkward.

The only thing that had been left to do after that was to propose, but he was helplessly shy when it came to romance, and Jessa knew it as well. The young woman waited patiently, almost as if in a declaration that she would wait forever for him, but soon it seemed she would have to do it herself. He had felt her fond aspiration towards him and made the choice just to go for it.

He had waited for the perfect chance, for the perfect mood, before he pounced. Despite his own nervousness and the fact that he was trembling, he asked for her hand right there under the silver curtain of the moon. Then it was her turn:  
Jessa had nearly knocked him off his feet as she threw her arms around him, accepting with tears of joy.

Ever since, their relationship had changed. It became more loving and casual. They loved without the prior uncertainty. And it wouldn't be long till it was official.

Their wedding would be on mid-spring day, the day when new life begins and promises of plenty and prosperity are abound. Not just for them either.

The whole realm was beginning to flourish once again. And so were the lives of their friends.

Hakon was quickly working his way up amongst the war band and was even teaching Kari the art of the sword. It was a very slow process though, for the other boy was skittish and feared injuring him.

Skapti too was doing well, though age seemed to be slowly sneaking up on him. Even so, his songs were even more glorious then before, bringing more joy and hope even then the ones he had sung to Kari when he had knew nothing of the outside world. A faithful friend to the end, he was rarely far from Wulfgar's side.

Brochael, however, worried the sorcerer the most. The giant's health wasn't as sturdy as it once was. Kari tried not to think about it, refusing to believe that his keeper would have to leave him one day.

The wood fell silent, yanking the runemaster back into the present like a splash of cold sea water. Unconsciously, he slowed his horse. A couple of strides ahead, Jessa did the same, glancing around and listening warily.

"What's going on?" she whispered to him.

Kari listened too, but more deeply. The life here had been silenced by fear. There was something lurking that shouldn't have been. The only thing he could hear was the sounds of their friends behind them, laughing and carefree, unaware. Yet, even that seemed feeble against the stark, almost dead quiet. But then, he picked the faint sound of footsteps, as delicate as the falling snow. They felt ominous, almost dangerous.

They came from the north...

"We should go back..."

"Wha-?"

Kari gazed over at her, anxious. "Something is coming. We should head back and regroup..."

Jessa regained her brave nature and nodded firmly. Tense, they urged their horses back down the trail.

All Hel broke loose; the lurking beings struck...

A sudden snowstorm roared to life around them, ruthless with a fierce, biting cold. The shrieking gales shook the once green trees and colorful flowers, and the chill of it rotted them brown before freezing them in frail, glassy cases, their leaves curling into themselves as they withered and died.

Their horses screamed and panicked, and they were forced to cling onto them for dear life. Jessa cried out in terror, overwhelmed by the sudden and horrible change, while Kari struggled to make sense of all this amongst the icy chaos.

Shouting reminded them of their companions and lifted their hearts with hope.

"Jessa! Kari!" Skapti called. Even with his loudest hall voice, he fought to be heard.

"We're here! Get us out!" Jessa answered, desperate.

"A snowstorm during the brink of spring?" Kari heard several of the men murmur amongst themselves.

And to think this had started out as a simple hunt, a mere sport...

Abruptly, their beasts stilled and stopped their commotion; whether because they were frozen or something else, they weren't sure. Both teens barely dared to move at first, the storm whistling over their heads, but after a minute, they grew to trust their horses' calm enough to sit upright and lift their heads.

Frost gray eyes greeted them from a thin, unsmiling face. A Snow-walker stood before them, unfazed by the gales and snow. He seemed to be a good ten years older then Kari, his pale face lined lightly and his silver hair containing just a touch of gray.

Numbed by the relentless cold, Jessa and Kari could only stare back, shivering, and wait. Their friends called for them, but they were unimportant now. The threat was here before them.

At last, the other sorcerer spoke, in the unfamiliar language of the Snow-walkers. Kari translated his words silently.

"Greetings, son of Gudrun. I have come to bring you back to where you belong..."

The boy went cold. If this was true, he wouldn't be able to do much to resist. And he couldn't imagine what he wanted him for.

"Wh-what...did he...say?" Jessa questioned unsteadily, the cold beginning to take its toll on her mortal vessel.

Kari glanced at his fiancée. The beautiful young woman looked miserable, her pretty lips blue and her hair dusted with frost and sleet. She was shivering violently and seemed utterly numb. She looked back at him desperately, on the brink of freezing.

He would have to do something soon.

"Will you come?" the man asked gravely. "Or would you rather have the girl die from the cold?"

Kari's fists clenched on the stiff reins.

"Kari..." Jessa whimpered.

He didn't have a choice. She shouldn't die because of him; she deserved better.

"He wants me to come with him..."

"What!" Jessa's eyes widened and she stared at them both of them in bewilderment. "Why!"

"...I don't know, but he won't stop this unless I do..."

"You can't!"

Kari gazed at her softly. "I have to. I love you..." he murmured lovingly before climbing down from his nervous horse.

Jessa protested no longer, helpless. She could only watch him through her tears, which frosted in seconds. She was scared for him. There was no telling what would happen.

Kari fought down his own torment and came before the older sorcerer. Studying his hard face, he nodded in surrender.

Then, he knew nothing...

* * *

**A.N:** For more information on my series, see my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**: Sorry for the long wait. My computer decided to kick my mom and I out of all our Internet accounts for a few weeks. Just a couple days ago, it decided to allow us to use them again. I am so glad my dad, who is an electrician(Lucky me), is going to get me a new memory thing (I am not wise in computers, be quiet. :-P) for my birthday (June 20) so it'll start behaving. Finally!

Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy...Please?

* * *

He was gone. She had an idea where, but didn't want to think about it:

At the edge of the world, where the cold was eternal and snow fields stretched out into the horizon.

Quickly, Jessa shook her head, refusing to dwell on Kari's whereabouts. It only hurt, knowing that he was so far away and in strange hands. She wanted him back.

"You alright, lass?" Brochael questioned quietly beside her.

The Valkyrie looked up at the tawny giant. He was gazing at her gravely, his eyes full of grief; he had lost the closest thing to a son he had ever had.

"Yeah," she breathed, feeling detached. "I was just thinking..."

Perhaps she should have stayed in her thoughts. Reality was far too bleak at the moment, with her fiancé kidnapped and the hold debating his fate.

"The boy risked everything to bring us peace, and we're just going to abandon him?"

Those in favor of a rescue were many.

"But going after him could start a war and bring all those ice demons upon us."

But so were those who wanted to move on and leave Gudrun's son in the past...

Jessa didn't know what to do, or which side to pick. She couldn't remember being so torn, her heart being ripped in two. She wanted Kari back, but with the risk of war...

She couldn't help but wonder what her pale love would choose; he had always seemed so wise for his age.

And she wasn't the only one struggling. Wulfgar was just as split, between his people and an old friend. The dark man listened gravely, uncertain and miserable. Next to her, Brochael listened as well, straining to detect the faintest whisper of hope, of a way out. He wanted to protest, she knew, to demand that they march up there and take his charge back, but the result of such a course of action threatened to be bloody.

The Snow-walkers might do nothing, handing him over to avoid bloodshed. Yet, just as easily, they could turn on them, attacking like a ruthless pack of demons, and tear every ounce of life from the Jarlsrealm with their boundless sorcery.

"Well, I guess we can see that you have no honor. Only a coward would abandon a young comrade solely out of fear..."

That was the secret trigger that turned the argument nasty. Almost everyone joined in then, either to protest or support, and the commotion became unbearable, echoing in the hall, and buzzing uncomfortably in Jessa's ears.

"Silence!" Wulfgar quickly put a stop to the chaos.

The noise died hesitantly before only a hum of conversation was left; all eyes were fixed on the Jarl, who looked on the brink of madness himself.

"The last thing we should let our enemy do is turn ourselves against each other," he scolded. "No matter what, we should remain united, through even the darkest of storms."

There was a murmur of agreement but nothing more.

Wulfgar continued. "Now...one of our own has been abducted by this enemy of ours, but the enemy is strong," he noted grimly, gazing around at everyone, reading expressions. This time, hesitated before speaking once more, as if it was difficult. " That is why, I have decided it is best to wait, wait till our enemy moves, till we decide Kari's fate."

* * *

The bed was cold, overwhelming so, as if it were made of ice. The room was the same, filled an icy aura, as if he laid in the embrace of winter itself.

Voices drifted about him, conversations in the language of his people, and reminded him that he wasn't in familiar hands. He roused himself but didn't open his eyes; he wanted to see if he could get a grasp of his surroundings first and of his captors.

"Any new from the south?"

"It seems the mortals have decided to wait for our next move. They fear war."

"Then let's keep it that way. We can't risk conflict from two different enemies."

Two...? What was going on? Did that mean the Snow-walkers were at war with some other nation or race? Was that why they kidnapped him?

Kari went to listen more closely, intrigued. However, the flow of words suddenly ceased.

"You can stop acting, boy. We know you're listening."

They were onto him. He had figured. Amongst his own kind, he could only do so much. But now he was almost paralyzed with fear. He had never been alone with other Snow-walkers before, other then Gudrun and Grettir. What did they think of him, of their queen's half-breed son, and the life he had chosen for himself?

Carefully, he opened his frost pale eyes. The dimness of the room stung at first, but he adjusted quickly, enough to make out the two Snow-walkers that lurked nearby. They watched him intently, making him self-conscious. He barely dared to move, his voice caught in his throat.

But when they failed to budge as well, he realized he would have to be the first. Slowly, he sat up, never taking his eyes off his hosts. The tension was obvious. Neither parties really knew what to expect. But, finally, despite their almost exasperated first words towards him, they bowed. Kari only stared in shock.

"Welcome, young prince. We apologize for our earlier intrusion, but we assure you, it was for very good reason."

The runemaster slipped off the bed once they had straightened once more. His expression was one of bewilderment and confusion, but mostly awe. This was going a lot smoother then he had predicted.

He took a moment to note that his clothes had not been changed from before; he still wore his blue far seer's robe, fit only for summers in the Jarlsrealm. It was no wonder he felt the north's chill so strongly. Glancing up once more, he wondered if they had sensed his discomfort, but said nothing about it.

"Then why did you?"

But the eldest of the pair just shook his head. "Now is not the time to explain. There is much to be done." he insisted anxiously. "Now, please...Follow us..."

They both turned and filed out of the room. Kari obeyed with caution, trying to figure this out. At least he seemed to have some power here, being of their royal family. He didn't miss their humbleness around him but knew it would only get him so far. He was still their prisoner and they still had him beat, both in numbers and power.

He would just have to wait and see what they were up to.

The boy kept a sharp eye out, observing what he realized to be Gudrunshall. It was more lively then before, but by only small margins. A few Snow-walkers dwelled, here and there, and all gazed at him strangely as he passed, falling silent with anxiety. He stared back, unable to help it, especially at the women. He was surprised that he found some of them oddly beautiful, but he banished that admittance. He was already engaged after all, and would not betray Jessa, not in any way.

When they met no one else on their way down the long hallway, Kari turned his attention to the icy hangings on the wall, some just for decoration while others were weapons and shields that made him a little nervous.

"Here we are..." the elder murmured, grabbing his guest's attention swiftly.

They were approaching a large, open doorway, its heavy doors intricately and importantly carved. He couldn't quite see inside yet, but he had a warning feeling.

"What is this?"

"The throne room, my prince..."

"Throne room?" Kari gulped.

They wanted him to rule? He was too young and refused to hold any power. He had seen what too much of it does. It corrupts, and he didn't want to follow in Gudrun's footsteps. But still...maybe he could do better...

Kari quickly shooed that thought from his head. He had a fiancée waiting back at the Jarlsrealm, back home. He couldn't stay here! Yet, once again, he had to stay calm and act humble. He didn't want to do anything that might risk the Snow-walkers turning on him. He felt so helpless and trapped, but he had to be strong.

The sound of their boots echoed in the spacious room as they entered silently. Kari wasted no time in taking everything in. Two thrones, like everything else, were carved out of ice and sat majestically against the back wall. He noted them darkly; perhaps the second was once meant for him, the prince that was supposed to rule at his wicked mother's side.

Then he spotted Grettir, standing gravely by the far chair, wizened hands behind his back. Kari addressed him at once.

"Grettir...are you behind this?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice even and steady.

The old man nodded. "In a way, yes. But I had you captured for the sake of our people. A time of uncertainty has fallen over us, and we need a king, someone to lead us through it."

"Why not you?"

Grettir laughed, but never lost his dark mood. "Me? Oh goodness, no. I am past my prime, little prince. But you're not. You are just reaching yours."

The boy narrowed his pale eyes, tensing mentally. There was something strange going on here.

"Even if that is true, what is this 'time of uncertainty' you speak of? What is going on?" Kari asked, growing firm. "Are we at war?"

He should have known it wouldn't be so easy. Grettir skipped around it like the other had done.

"There is time to discuss that later, my boy. First, shall we get you settled in?" he offered, turning to leave. "There is someone that has been waiting to meet you."

Kari didn't like his tone. He was up to something.

"Who?"

Grettir glanced back at him, his sly eyes amused. "Your wife..."

* * *

**A.N:** Please review. I want to know if my fellow Snow Walker fans are finding this interesting. Chapter three should be coming shortly, especially now that I'm on Summer Vacation. I'm a senior now, by the way. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The magic was gone. Without him, life in the Jarlsrealm was dull and uninteresting. Sure, it wasn't difficult either, nor was it before, but there was not even a hint of excitement. Without Kari, the days dragged on, long and almost pointless, and everything just merely existed.

Jessa heard Thorkil approach her from behind. "I told you it wouldn't last..." he murmured gently. "He was a sorcerer, Jessa. He didn't belong here. Who knows? Perhaps he'll be happier up there."

The young woman didn't answer. She just continued to stare off towards the north, where she knew he was being held against his will. She refused to believe her cousin, that Kari wasn't meant to live in the Jarlsrealm, with her and their friends. Everything had seemed to be going right, everything fitting together without hindrance. And then everything came crashing down when that Snow-walker came to take Kari back to the homeland of their people.

She felt Thorkil grow uneasy; he fidgeted for a second. "Jessa...you can't mope forever and you shouldn't. Kari...he wouldn't want you to be so depressed. He would want you to be happy, and to move on..."

Jessa gave him a cold glance. "And how would you know what Kari would want for me? And what if I'm not ready to move on?" she snapped, each question quick and sharp. She whirled on him, eyes blazing with grief and torment. "I love him, Thorkil. And I refuse to let him go. I want to go find him, but it's so far. No one will help me. He did the same and saved all of us, but everyone is too scared to return the favor."

At that, she went to storm back into the farmhouse. Thorkil caught her, however, with a good grip. "You're acting like a child, Jessa! Some things you just can't change; we have to just live with them." he hissed. "And you'd rather throw the Jarlsrealm into a suicidal war then let him go? What in the gods' name is wrong with you? Did that Snow-walker steal some of your sense along with Kari?"

"I don't know..." Tears were welling in Jessa's eyes. She just didn't know anymore. All that she knew now was longing in her heart. Love had changed her, and she was scared and incomplete without the Snow-walker who had won her heart, the heart that was slowly breaking amidst this turmoil. "I just feel so helpless. I want him back, Thorkil; they had no right to take him."

Her cousin's eyes softened slightly. "I know, Jessa. And truthfully, I miss him too. I would've kept my superstition quiet too, and would've allowed him to marry you without a peep, if they hadn't come. But it seems my fears were correct. We are too different, are from separate worlds. Co-existence is impossible."

"I'm not asking for us to live with the Snow-walkers! I just want to live with Kari! He _is_ half-human, after all." Jessa clung desperately to any shred of hope.

"And now he's with the other Snow-walkers. I don't know what to tell you, but getting him back seems impossible. Just try to think about it, and maybe you'll find this easier to deal with."

Hesitantly, Thorkil released her and she did nothing except walk inside. Jessa was still angry, though, angry at Thorkil, at the Snow-walkers, and even at Kari. Why didn't he just let her die? As soon as that question formed in her thoughts, she regretted it. She knew Kari would do anything to protect her, even give his own. And what would be the point of losing hers?

Her mind swamped with so many questions, Jessa found her room and settled on the edge of her bed. She then rested her face in her hands.

Everything was so different now. Just a year ago, matters seemed so easy to resolve, but now that she was older and on the verge of becoming a wife and maybe even a mother, they seemed to be growing harder and harder, both logically and emotionally. The control she had had as a clever young lass had vanished.

A knock on the frame of her door made her look up quickly in surprise. Hakon was smirking at her from the doorway. She was on feet and before him in seconds.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, delighted by his presence, and for a moment, all her problems seemed to vanish; she had needed some friendly company.

"I've come to check up on you. How are you holding up?" the warrior inquired gently, studying her face, which became dark with distress once again.

"Not so well, Hakon. I wasn't prepared to lose him so suddenly. And he's all I can think about..."

There was a strange emotion hidden in the boy's eyes. "Me too. I owe so much, and now that I think about it, he's been like an older brother to me. We're like a family, the five of us, and it would be wrong to abandon him." He shrugged, the meekness of his past lifestyle just beginning to leave him. "Well, in my opinion, anyway."

The Valkyrie paused, detecting something in Hakon's tone. "What are you suggesting?" she questioned quietly.

The warrior smiled, the promise of adventure sparking in his eyes. "Go after him on our own, of course. It's not like we haven't been out of the Jarlsrealm before..."

Usually, she would jump at the chance, but she knew all too well what stood in their way. Without Kari, they would be helpless against the Snow-walkers' sorcery.

She averted her gaze. "We can't, not alone. It's too dangerous..." she murmured grimly.

But Hakon seemed very bold lately. "That's never stopped us before. Besides, all I really want to do is figure out what's going on. If it starts looking risky, we'll head back..."

Jessa lifted her eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise..."

* * *

This was not as he remembered or as he had imagined.

Kari took in the Snow Walker country with awe. Gudrunshall may have not been very lively, but her country was.

"What do you think, Kari?" Satu asked quietly, the shy young woman that Gudrun had betrothed to him.

He glanced back her, almost in surprise. He had forgotten her, so engrossed with the wonder of his people. Satu was dressed almost like a queen, her title very close. She was training to become the High Priestess, and was now very close to achieving it.

It almost touched him. Gudrun has actually believed that he would return to her, or had prayed for it with all her heart, and had planned for him to marry the finest woman she could find. Sure, Satu was a little awkward now, but she was still young after all, and her coming position would ensure that she would become a formidable and majestic woman in the future.

Kari watched silently as a small child ran past them, giggling. "It's amazing. I would have never thought it would be such a peaceful place..." he murmured.

Satu smiled, her haunting eyes bright. "I'm glad."

He could tell she longed to display her affection towards him, but she restrained herself. The young priestess knew of his human fiancée, and he wondered what Jessa would do if she knew of her. The word 'cat fight' came to mind for a moment, as an amused smirk came to his lips.

Suddenly, the Snow-walker grasped his hand. "Come. There is something I wish to show you..."

Her hand was soft and delicate, but still had a certain warmth. Satu tugged gently and led him away from the more populated area. They were heading behind Gudrunshall, where the ice seemed to stretch out forever. There, he felt a strange presence, powerful but far from human.

But then he suddenly felt another, similar but more fierce and from above. The young woman felt it too and tensed, her beautiful face going ashen.

"Oh no...Not again..."

"What?"

Then there was an explosion.

Both youths whirled to see one of the ice huts completely disintegrated, enveloped by an aggressive fire. Kari could only stare, puzzled. There seemed no explanation for this.

Meanwhile, the other Snow-walkers had fled, terrified of some unknown thing. But some had been left behind, the owners of the destroyed house. They had been thrown by the explosion and only watched the burning remains of their home, utterly in shock.

Then a crimson shape descended near the startled family, huge and ominous. At that, Satu moved, suddenly racing towards it.

"Come on! They're in trouble!" she shouted back at him, and he was soon at her heels, though not knowing what in the world to expect next.

Everything was happening so fast, and was so strange. And the surprises would keep coming.

Kari stopped cold in his tracks as the creature that had landed lifted its head. Its golden eyes bore into his own, primal but majestic. Red scales covered its enormous body and were dusted with frost.

"Dragon..."

"Kari!" Satu yelped for his aid; she may have been a priestess, but she only had the courage to approach the creature because of his presence.

However, the great lizard had no ill will towards them. It wasn't the enemy. It was just the stead of the enemy, which was nowhere in sight.

A scream changed that thought, and drew Kari's attention to the burning structure once again. A huge, burly shape was dragging a young woman from her family, who only stared in terror, too scared to even move. It grunted in a foreign language while she struggled in vain to pull free and called for help.

No one dared to answer, save Kari and Satu, who weren't sure if this wasn't complete suicide themselves.

"Let her go!" Kari demanded, more sure of himself and his abilities then he was a year ago.

The shape turned towards its challengers and the boy realized it was a man he faced, powerful and tan with fiery eyes. Power coursed inside of him, one of a savage fire. Once the man got a good enough look at them, he dismissed them as them as harmless and continued to lumber to his dragon.

But Kari wasn't about to let him leave so easily. He suddenly felt the tug of responsibility, a call of duty. He may not want to rule them, but they were still his people and he was the only one that had the power to stop this threat.

Or at least he hoped so...

The young runemaster summoned his power over ice and let it run wild. Satu took a few hasty steps back, intending to give him plenty of room, her face blank with awe and even slight fear.

He had definitely caught the intruder's attention. The man paused and looked back slowly, as if realizing he had a fight on his hands. His dark, intense eyes zeroed in on Kari firmly. At his side, the captive Snow-walker still fought and cried, held tight.

Cautiously at first, Kari entrapped the creature in cold, lowering the temperature of the air around him, before squeezing tight. The man's skin began to loose its dark color and he growled, struggling against his hold. The boy fought to keep in control as the intruder tried again and again to take it back, gaining more and more ground each time.

Finally, Kari began to gain ground himself. It seemed that he had worn out his opponent, but he made sure to keep his sorcerous web strong. Before long, the man was on his knees, face twisted in pain. Even still, he had the woman held tight.

It was almost over and Kari was grateful. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold this beast.

"Surrender and I'll allow you to live."

A sudden grin cracked the man's twisted face. Despite his exhaustion, Kari braced himself, cursing mentally. This was not good.

"Kari..." Satu murmured, feeling his panic, but that was all she could do. She was a priestess, not a fighter.

"Get out of here..." Kari answered, through clenched teeth. "I can't hold him much longer..."

But the young woman was torn. It looked like she was going to obey but she stopped and hung nearby, uncertain.

"Having trouble, little Snow-Walker?" a dark voice rumbled wickedly.

Kari's attention snapped back to his opponent, especially since he felt his web snapping faster and fiercer by the second. The captured woman let out a shriek as the creature rose to his feet once more and power began to surge forth in the physical manifestation of flames.

The heat was swiftly becoming unbearable and steam began to rise around them. For a fleeting second, Kari worried that their enemy would melt the whole country into a new sea.

This was hopeless. The intruder was winning. He had them all in his grasp. The runemaster was beginning to tremble. How could he be so weak? He couldn't let him win.

With his last ounce of strength, Kari sent a wave of icy sorcery towards the smug figure surrounded by roaring flames.

It was turned to steam in seconds and, before he could react, a rush of raw heat struck him. His world then burned into ashes and Satu's scream echoed throughout the darkness that froze in his mind.

* * *

**A.N:** I Admit, I sort of struggled with ending this, but I think I did alright. What do you say?

Oh, and if you want a good song for this story, from Jessa's POV, check out Taking Over Me, By Evanescence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: ****I realize the last chapter may have not been the best, and I apologize. This book, I'm sorry to say, is not the best planned or most eventful. But, despite my worries, I hope this story is still liked.**

**Anyway, there is going to be a flashback of sorts that I hope you won't mind. It's from a funny story I came up with awhile ago. I hope you like it. ^^**

* * *

The frigidness had returned, but now it was welcome to him. The blistering heat was gone. He was home, safe with his native element.

Slowly, he become more aware that he was still alive, but pain still burned. Was he injured then? He wasn't sure. Before long, he began to hear voices and pick them out. He recognized Satu and old Grettir.

At last, he found the strength to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Satu's eyes light up, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

But his memory was still foggy.

"I think so..." was all he could manage.

Then Grettir stepped into his view, face grim; it seemed to have been frozen that way nowadays. He didn't say anything at first, but both youths could tell he wanted to; Satu waited.

Finally..."What were you two thinking? You could've been killed!" he scolded; it seemed directed at Kari for the most part. "Especially you, Kari...I thought you had learned better then to be so hasty, so foolish. We need you alive, not burned to death."

The young sorcerer felt the sting of shame, but didn't allow it to linger. He had better things to do then feel sorry for himself; it wouldn't fix anything.

"What exactly happened?"

The old dwarf limped closer and he spotted his burnt arm. "I saved you. I admit, I'm not as spry as I once was, but I managed to take him by surprise," he explained, with a hint of pride. "They're strong, but they haven't much courage when it comes to being outnumbered and surprised."

Kari sat up carefully, but the movement uncovered his own injuries. A sharp pain shot through him; he would've guessed he had at least several burns and maybe a bruise or two. Once again, he tried to ignore it, more interested in other matters.

"They? What exactly was that?" he questioned, trying to keep his pain muted.

"A fire sorcerer..."

"Fire?"

Grettir gave a laugh. "Did you think we were the only ones?"

Kari gazed at the old man, eyes wide with wonder and disbelief. "But how come I haven't heard of them?"

The older sorcerer remained amused, but it was a somber amusement. "I doubt even that skald friend of yours knows. We've tried to keep them quiet."

The boy suddenly felt like a child again, a child with so many questions. Just when he thought he had things figured out, as much as anyone like him could, he was thrown a huge surprise like this. He shook his head, almost dizzy from the shock and curiosity.

And apparently, his hosts could feel it. Kari hadn't realized it from living around humans, but having your feelings and thoughts read got annoying after awhile. And if he didn't know how it felt to have the ability, he would've been just as fearful and insecure as the holders.

Grettir looked at the young priestess. "Satu..." he murmured. "Would you please help him out of bed? I can tell he has many questions, as anyone would, but he can't just lay here all day. There is much to be told ."

* * *

This was it, the last of their supplies. Jessa loaded it up carefully, though deep in thought. So many doubts plagued her. She knew she had stubbornly wanted to go after Kari, but not in so few numbers. She had just wanted someone to help, someone to care.

Well, she had gotten it, but she was still skeptic. Beggars can't be choosers, she reminded herself.

"You ready to go?" Hakon questioned, saddling up next to her.

It was in the middle of the night, and the air was warm and still. The farmhouse was dark and even the sheep were asleep. There was a ominous feeling hanging about, and Jessa feared it had to do with their decision, that they had even kept secret from Thorkil.

But it would be hurtful to her pride to turn back now. She felt as if she had brought this upon herself. She would admit, she had acting childish ever since Kari had been whisked away, and she would admit she was a stranger to such a deep love. That was what their relationship was after all, not of the puppy sort. She cared for the sorcerer dearly and had a habit of driving herself mad worrying about him.

This was certainly one of those times...

"Yeah..." she breathed, discovering nothing more of interest to say.

Hakon was smiling next to her. As he grew older, he grew more sure of himself. Presently, his dark eyes sparkled in the dark and his voice was husky with excitement. Jessa couldn't help but make sure that Dream-Breaker was at his side. After all, they would be going it alone this time, in dangerous territory.

"Then let's go. We have a mystery to solve..."

He gave his horse a good kick and it took off. She followed, more hesitant.

"Would you knock it off? This could get dangerous," she chided when she caught up to him. "You're becoming too..."

"Too what?" Hakon blinked at her, not one to be angered quickly. In fact, he was curious and always open to advice.

"Arrogant. Ever since we made it out the Snow Walker Country alive. This is just like the time at the Lake Village, and I'm still surprised, by the way, that they allowed us to stay again," Jessa recalled.

The warrior laughed. "Oh yeah! Now that was funny!"

The Valkyrie stared. "Funny? Anyone would have freaked if that happened to them! Kari turned you into a mouse, for gods' sake..." she yelped. Then she added under her breath. "Not that you didn't deserve it..."

Indeed, during their stay at the Lake Village, Hakon had gotten too easy-going with the Snow-walker and had taken his joking around too far. So much so that even Kari, who dreaded the thought of using his powers on humans, had felt so insulted as to turn one of his friends into something other then human. Even if it was only for a few minutes, it was a little scary. It would've been terrifying if Skapti and Brochael hadn't came looking for him shortly after.

"Have you seen, Hakon?" Brochael had questioned.

The oddity of the situation had struck her to speechlessness, and she could only point at the rodent sniffing around on the table.

The men had stared in utter shock before turning their attention to Kari, not sure what to do.

"Kari...?"

"Don't worry..." the sorcerer had assured with a small smile. "I know how to turn him back. Besides, I could've turned him into a toad..."

"Then...?"

Jessa could tell they had been made nervous by Kari's boldness. It seemed that both boys had become a little arrogant, now that she thought about it. At least the sorcerer knew to restrain himself, or at least she hoped so.

"Fine..." Kari had sighed. "Perhaps I did go a little far..."

The Snow-walker boy had muttered some runes and Hakon was soon back to his old self, sitting, bewildered, on the table. He had glanced around in confusion for a moment before he had realized what had happened.

His reaction had not been expected. Instead of running out of the room in terror, the warrior had given a exclamation of delight.

"That was...awesome!"

Well, at least they knew Kari's sorcery didn't frighten him anymore, at the very least...

Jessa sighed and brought herself back to the present. Perhaps they had become too relaxed after defeating Gudrun. Nothing seemed too dangerous for them or too risky. Was Kari's abduction their punishment?

Hakon glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe this was for the best. We're heroes but we're not unbeatable."

"What are you saying?"

"We needed to have the sense knocked back into us. The Jarlsrealm too."

The warrior looked a little insulted by her observation, but he seemed to agree enough not to protest. "Maybe you're right, but that doesn't mean we have to just leave him..."

"I never said that," Jessa defended. "Of course we're still going to try to get him back."

"Then...?"

Jessa saw where this was going. Renewed by good memories and friends, she smiled brightly and prepared to urge her ride faster.

"Then let's not keep him waiting..."

She gave a good kick and raced ahead, relishing in the feeling of the warm night as it rushed past. Hakon soon joined her and they ran together off towards the unknown.

* * *

His prison had become his home, and he would've been comfortable here if it wasn't for the memory of the Jarlsrealm haunting him everyday. He missed his friends, Jessa and Brochael especially, and wondered how they were taking his absence.

But he would admit, it was nice having a break, from the holders' superstition and lack of trust. Even though it had quieted down over time, it wasn't silent, and the soundless peace was what he sometimes longed for.

Here, he found it, along with the utter beauty and magic of the north that never ceased to leave him in awe every time he set foot outside the hall.

It was different in this sorcerous country. Nature was virtually unchanged by the presence of the Snow-walkers and the sorcerers were surprisingly humble. But even more shocking was the lack of skilled runemasters. Most only knew spells which came naturally or were discovered by mistake, but even then magic was rarely used.

He stood outside Gudrunshall, practically mesmerized by the land before him. The ice stretched out forever, it seemed, while the constant moon hung overhead, silver and glorious. Around the hall, just like the Jarlshold, the houses of those who lived nearby were arranged neatly.

At last, he managed to tear himself away. "Why didn't I notice this before?" he asked Grettir.

"Who says we allowed you to see everything when you last visited? We were cautious of you, the son of both our queen and a ruler of humans. And don't be surprised if you come across someone here who doesn't find your heritage very...noble..." the old man warned.

Kari frowned and nervousness grew in his stomach. He couldn't imagine having a conflict with another Snow-walker based on what his father was.

Slowly, his pale eyes combed the snow and ice, hungry to see every bit of this land that was practically his. Then, he rediscovered the scorched battlefield where his foolish rescue attempt had taken place. Instantly, his awe melted away.

"What happened to her...?" he whispered.

The old man bowed his head sadly. "She was taken back to their country..."

He caught his breath. He dreaded the thought of what he had wanted with her. Such a horrible land they must inhabbit.

"Why?" he dared ask.

Grettir lifted his wizened head once more. This time, he gazed up at him seriously, his gray eyes a darker shade.

"The fire sorcerers are practically our opposites. While we strive in intellect and peace, they strive in power and brutality," he explained. "While stupidity is something that they don't lack, jealousy isn't either, or lust. Unfortunately, while the slave trade is outlawed here in the north, for the most part, it isn't in the deep south, and apparently...Snow-walkers sell for a very high price in their market..."

Kari felt his stomach tighten with sickness. "And we're at war with them? Why don't we just drive them off?"

The old man gave him a strange look. "Without Gudrun, we are virtually defenseless. We have no leader, and no one dares step forward. Our country is still healing from the last war."

At the mention of Gudrun, Kari's blood ran cold. He suddenly realized that rule wasn't the only thing they wanted him to do.

"You want me to release her, don't you?"

This time, Grettir's eyes had an almost pleading look in them. "We are doomed without her power and experience, and no offense, but we knew you aren't enough."

The thought was unbearable. Gudrun couldn't be free again, not after what she had done and had tried to do. Kari balled his fists.

"You just expect me to comply?"

Once again, the emotion in Grettir's gaze shifted. It became dark again, almost sinister.

"And you think we're asking?"

* * *

**A.N:** Ur...sketchy ending again? Sorry...Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** I apologize for yet another long wait. Things have been nuts, consisting of accidentally deleting stories, reviving them and sometimes failing, of switching computers and transferring files, and of Sims 2...

My birthday has come and gone. I am now 18, and have been enjoying playing Sims after a long wait. Finally, I am back in the Snow Walker mood. Unfortunately, this chapter was one of those documents I lost. This is the second attempt...

* * *

So far so good...

Jessa was surprised by their luck. Nothing had even threatened to hinder their journey. For two long days, they had rode north, crossing bridged fjords and tame countrysides.

Now came the real wilderness, Galarswood, where they knew from experience wraiths dwelled, giants slept, and maybe even an old friend waited, a dangerous old friend.

Even with that hanging over the horizon, the youth were practically carefree. They were certain they had gotten rid of the trouble in this place, and that there couldn't possibly be anything here that they haven't already seen prior. They rode on down the dark, tree sheltered path, observing the raw beauty as they tainted the natural silence with a conversation here and there.

"How is the Jarlshold taking Kari's absence?" Jessa asked after awhile. She was very curious, and eager to see if he was missed.

Hakon jumped slightly, having been daydreaming. "Ah...Everyone is jumpy now, fearful of the dark. Wulfgar has doubled the nightly guard," he recalled grimly. "Skapti is doing his best to keep the masses calm, while Brochael...He's a mess, Jessa. He rarely leaves their room now..."

The young woman frowned deeply, remembering how anxious some of the holders had been to allow the Snow-walkers to take their sorcerer without protest. Now, she guessed, they were seeing that Kari had became a part of their lives, a part that made them feel uneasy but protected.

Both teens had fell quiet, nervous and thoughtful. A delicate breeze blew around them, shaking the green treetops ever so slightly.

"We have to get him back, Hakon. Not only for us, but for our realm..." Jessa finally stated.

The warrior nodded in agreement and there was another pause of sound. Never for more then a minute had they forgotten they were far from friendly surroundings. There were in the bare wilderness, among wolves, spirits, and outlaws.

After a few minutes of silent riding, Hakon spoke the question that, until now, the both of them had been too nervous to ask.

"I wonder if we'll run into Moongarm..."

"I sure hope not," Jessa answered sharply, making the boy flinch. "He's probably an absolute beast by now..."

The warrior paled slightly at the thought. "But there's also a chance he's still human enough, right? I kinda miss him..." he murmured almost meekly.

Jessa sighed. "I do too...He was very...interesting to travel with. I had grown to like him before we found out he was a werebeast. But he is best left to himself now, Hakon."

The boy stared down at the neck of his horse sadly. "I guess so...I was thinking that he could probably help us. I wonder what would win, a werebeast or a sorcerer?"

Jessa twitched her lips into a swift smile. "I don't really want to find out..."

A powerful howl broke out, sudden and familiar. Both youths paused their beasts, shocked and abruptly spooked. They then cast each other wide looks, trembling slightly. They feared they had just stumbled into the wolf's den. Short of breath with fear, Jessa glanced around, searching the shaking greenery for any movement, heart pounding, while Hakon's horse fidgeted next to her.

"It's him..." Hakon breathed in terror, "I hope he's in a good mood..."

Jessa didn't dare take her eyes off the rustling woods around them. "I doubt it..."

Hakon gulped and placed a shaking hand on the hilt of his sword. Another howl rang out, closer then before, followed by the sounds of stones rattling and rolling under furry paws as well as the feral panting of some beast.

The Valkyrie swung her horse to face the direction from which the creature was racing. "There!" she hissed, reaching for her knives hastily.

Both stared intently into the darkness within the trees, baiting their breath and preparing for the worst. Their fingers flirted with the hilts of their blades, restless and sweaty.

Before they could react, a gray flash leaped out of the sea of jade and raced towards them, tongue lolling and fangs sharp in the sun. But the travelers' short-lived panic turned into confusion. The werebeast's eyes were wild, not with hunger but terror, and it took them just a few seconds to realize that it was possible that Moongarm hadn't even noticed them.

"Moongarm?" Jessa muttered in surprise, looking back when he rushed past them without pausing.

He had disappeared back into the forest.

"What in the world was that about?"

The duo was completely bewildered, and slowly, a chill set in, not only in them but in the woods around them. An icy wind whipped through, gifting whatever it touched with frost. Then, this breeze became a gale, carrying snow with its cold fury.

Next to her, Hakon was on the verge of panic, but to Jessa, this was all too familiar. They were in the right place.

"Maybe we should get out of here..." the warrior yelped.

But a determination had seized her. This was what she had been looking for. Kari was near, she was sure of it.

"No! We can't turn back now. This is what happened last time. The Snow Walkers are here, I'm certain!" she yelled back at him, struggling to be heard over the rising volume and power of the brewing storm.

But Hakon still seemed hesitant. "Wasn't it you that made me promise that we would turn back if it got dangerous?" he protested, frowning at her deeply from across the dancing streams of snow.

Jessa was startled. She had forgotten and didn't want to go back on her words, but Kari seemed so close now. Were they going to ruin perhaps their only chance over a little snow? She wanted desperately to go on, but she was scared to go alone.

Suddenly, their horses reared and screamed, as if spooked by something. Jessa fought to steady hers, but to no avail. She soon found herself on the cold ground with the wind knocked out of her while the horses galloped away, back towards the Jarlsrealm. She willed away the pain, cursing under her breath, but stopped cold when she realized someone was standing before her. Her heart thudded as she slowly glanced up, then nearly stopped.

Frost gray eyes stared down at her, cold and almost dead.

"Kari?" she gasped, barely daring to move.

Then he was gone, as if he had dissolved into the snowy wind.

Jessa wasted no time in glancing around frantically, hoping to catch a glimpse of him once more. But she saw nothing but the white whirling around her, and Hakon, as he made his way over to her with understandable difficulty. By now, the gales weakened into gusts, then back into a summer breeze, though the settling snow was just beginning to melt as the sun once again broke through.

"Are you okay?" he questioned. "You look as though you saw something."

The Valkyrie gave up on her search to answer. "Kari...He was here, right in front of me. Then he was gone..." she gasped out.

Hakon stared at her as though he was questioning her mentally stability at the moment. "Are you sure? He didn't say anything?"

Jessa was working now to put everything together. "He didn't seem himself. His eyes were...strange. He didn't recognize me; he just stared down at me before disappearing."

There was a silence as the wood struggled to return to normal and as the teens recovered their breath and thoughts.

"I told you he was here..." Jessa reminded sharply.

"You did..." Hakon agreed meaninglessly. "The horses took off. It's going to take days to gets back, if we're lucky."

Jessa sighed and ran a weary hand through her disoriented hair. She knew that what he pointed out was very true, but she was too exhausted to dwell on it much.

A yelp broke the quiet of their recovering. Their heads snapped towards the direction of which it came, to where birds fled from their green perches to a clearing blue sky.

Jessa found she wasn't tired anymore, as excitement flooded her. Suddenly, a good part of what had happened made sense.

She jumped to her feet, alerting Hakon. "Come on! He's after Moongarm!" she called as she raced off recklessly into the trees.

She heard the warrior struggle to keep up with her as she fought through the unkempt majority of the wood. It wasn't uncommon for her to be smacked by some branch or stumble over some root, but they didn't stop her. They slowed Hakon, and sometimes herself, but they didn't halt her in her quest to find her fiancé and his apparent victim.

Her mind raced as she went. Why would Kari be after Moongarm, or rather, what did the Snow-walkers want with him? It was obvious, when she thought about it, that they were controlling him in some manner. Jessa had never known him to be that agile in such a wild place. He may have been a Snow-walker, but he had been raised like a human.

At last, a clearing shone between the gaps in the trees and the sounds of a struggle came into earshot. Snarling, often interrupted by yelps, were now loud in Jessa's ears, as well as noises of human and sorcerous effort. However, by the time she set foot in the small, tree-less area, they had been silenced, so abruptly it was eerie. Someone must have lost, but Jessa wasn't sure who she hoped was still standing.

Hakon stopped at her shoulder, very short of breath. On the other hand, hers was baited as she surveyed the scene before her.

Kari hung over Moongarm's broken and bloodied body, emotionless and dangerous. The old man barely moved, deeply wounded and seared by a merciless cold; only small, feeble sounds of agony escaped him. After a moment, the sorcerer moved, bending down to retrieve something in the frost dusted earth.

Jessa peered through the sunlight and shadows to see the item glisten, transparent, beautiful, and familiar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hakon murmured uneasily.

She tried not to tremble at the smile that had come to Kari's blank expression. "It is...The crystal he entrapped Gudrun's soul within...The Snow-walkers must want her back..." she breathed.

"What!" Hakon practically yelped

Jessa didn't answer. She was too paralyzed with horror to utter a word, for Kari's eyes were now on them, intense and cold. No ounce of recognition flashed through them, only confirming Jessa's theory.

It only took a second for the warrior to be just as terrified next to her, if not more. "What...what do you think he is going to do?" he whimpered.

He knew it too. This was not the Kari they knew. The Snow-walkers had done something to him, cast some wicked sorcery on him to make him forget himself and those he protected. And, as certainly as the dying man at his feet, he would not hesitate to do the same to them as he had done to Moongarm.

Without warning, the sorcerer advanced towards them, bursts of ice and fire flickering about him. Apparently, his people wanted no witnesses. He strode swiftly over the frozen moss and soil, tall, silent, and lethal. Their most loyal friend had become a lord of death with their lives in sight.

"Gods, Jessa! We're next!" Hakon wailed, his courage fleeting like a songbird.

But the Valkyrie wasn't about to allow this. While the warrior's bravery shrunk in the face of winter's sheer icy fury, hers flared up.

"Jessa!"

Hakon could only shout after her as she charged right at Kari. She may have been human, but she had learned some vital secrets from the very being she faced.

Sorcery was as much about concentration as it was emotion.

Kari, or rather his body, stepped back quickly in the surprise of being challenged. She had no idea what she was going to do, especially when the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him. She just had to keep him busy, to constantly catch him off-guard.

Then what?

Grab the crystal, she reminded herself, then run like mad. After that? Maybe find some nice stream to toss it in. Gudrun should be nice and happy at the bottom of some frozen sea.

A brilliant idea came to her, and she acted it out as quickly and smoothly as she could, heart pounding as she danced with death. She dropped to the ground and kicked out the long legs before her, succeeding in sweeping Kari off his feet and knocking him onto his back. This time, she moved instinctively, pinning him to the ground desperately as she snatched for the crystal, prying it from the cage of frail fingers with more difficulty then she predicted.

Snow-walkers were made for battles of sorcery and wits, not for wrestling matches.

But Kari was still putting up one hell of a fight. Jessa wondered if it had anything to do with the fact he was half human. Regardless, she had faith that she could out muscle her best friend and fiancée any day.

At last, the pale fortress gave and she snatched the prize away. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted back towards the trees like a rabbit from a wolf, for just like any rabbit, being caught meant death.

"Hakon!" she screamed for help, not knowing what good it would do.

Restless in the shadows of towering trees, the warrior waited for her, refusing to leave her behind. She swore she'd never been this scared in her life; her heart was pounding in her ears along with the sounds of her own lungs groping for air.

Then her feet were no longer on the ground and she was no longer in control. She let out a gasp of horror. Kari had caught her and had her in his power. What would the Snow-walkers have him do to her? The possibilities were endless and gruesome.

Before Jessa could get a grasp of what was going on, she was thrown against the nearest tree. The wind flew out of her and she slid to the ground, but she refused to be defeated. Choking back sobs of pain, she struggled to her feet in time to see Kari just a few feet away.

"Jessa!" Out of the corner of her eye, Hakon was racing towards them.

This was it. She was certain now. Their recklessness had been their undoing. They had challenged the god-like and now they will surely be executed for their foolishness. They should have stayed in the Jarlsrealm, huddled against the outside world like a flock of sheep.

What was about to happen crashed down upon her like a wave, and she allowed a few tears of despair escape down her cheeks. The man she had given her heart to stared back at her, unfeeling and empty-eyed. Jessa wondered briefly how Kari would take the news, that he had murdered his fiancée and left her body to be fought over by the wolves. She could only hope Hakon would escape.

"Kari..." she whimpered.

His frosty eyes bore into hers when she finally dared to meet them, and suddenly, she was no longer afraid. Something within them promised her no harm.

"Allow me to have the crystal and I will not hurt you..."

A chill shot up her spine and froze her to the spot. Kari had spoken and it was his voice, but it was so alien. Like everything else about him, it had become void of emotion. It was him, but it wasn't.

Then, like a soulless puppet, the sorcerer boy slowly held out a thin hand, silently demanding his prize. He said nothing more to her. He just waited and stared.

Jessa glanced over his shoulder to see Hakon standing a yard or two away, uncertain in the sudden lack of danger. She knew he didn't want to risk Kari's, or rather the Snow-walkers', wrath.

As if the sorcerers had control over her as well, Jessa unconsciously lifted her own hand, the one that held onto the crystal for dear life. Realizing what she was doing, she steeled the muscles in her arm. No matter what, she would not just let them release this foul witch back into the world.

But that would mean death. She would never again see the Jarlsrealm or Thorkil. She would lose her chance to experience the constant adventure life had to offer. She would never experience the pure bliss of being married to a man she loved so deeply.

At that last thought, her heart took over, and her primal instinct to preserve herself moved her hand into his.

"Here..." she whispered, and allowed the precious, precious crystal to fall from her grasp as she entwined her warm fingers with his.

The Valkyrie then closed her eyes and did what she thought she would never be able to do again.

She kissed him, as long as she could manage without air. She felt Kari stiffen, but he didn't pull away. In fact, she noticed how his natural warmth seemed to return steadily and how his movements regained the nature she knew and loved. Maybe this would be more then a kiss farewell...

Jessa pulled away slowly, but opened her eyes with even least speed.

"J-Jessa?"

Her heart leaped into her throat at the sound of Kari's true voice, and allowed her eyes to open completely. She was greeted by the sorcerer's bewildered and puzzled expression, and his wide, blinking gray eyes.

"You're back..." was all she could murmur, which she knew only confused him further.

"What?" Kari questioned before glancing around in utter surprised at where he found himself. "Where am I? Last thing I remember is being in the Snow-walker Country..."

Jessa's joy died like a candle flame in the face of a cold night's gust, and she wasn't sure how to explain what had just happened. Meanwhile, Kari searched her grave face, his own going paler and paler with dread. He knew something horrible had happened, but he didn't have the heart to touch her mind and see for himself, to see the raw memory.

The darkness was broken by Hakon, who had realized it was now safe to approach.

"Jessa, you have got to teach me how to kiss like that..."

The young woman went pure red. "Hakon!" she yelped, embarrassed. "You'll have to learn on your own."

"Um...Jessa, you can let go of my hand now..."

"Huh? Oh!" She yanked her hand away without thinking, and scolded herself for her mistake as soon she caught the familiar shine of the crystal now snug in Kari's hand.

Her fiancée stared, almost in horror. "Jessa...Where...did this come from? Is this...?"

Once more, the Valkyrie could not find the perfect words. She fidgeted, her mind whirling. She understood his fear completely but did not have the heart to tell him that he had blood on his hands. So, she turned her head and motioned.

Both boys looked. Hakon quickly jerked his gaze away while Kari stared, once again, in sick horror, at the dead body of their mad old comrade, sprawled and bloody. He gulped and seemed to understand all too well.

"Moongarm...I see..." the pale boy muttered so quietly they barely heard him, beginning to shake slightly. He then gazed down somberly at the cursed prize in his open hand. "I remember...They need Gudrun back. I knew Grettir had some method up his sleeve. I didn't...expect this..."

The humans' attention was completely ensnared by curiosity.

"Need her? For what? What could they possibly need a witch like her for?" Hakon wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Kari didn't seem to want to answer. "...War..." he finally murmured, as if it would bring some horrible creature down upon them.

It did...

* * *

**A.N**: Review? I'm really unsure about how this one went down...


End file.
